


You Came In With The Breeze

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Banter, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Fluff, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is a little shit, Irondad, M/M, Married Couple, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The yard is an absolute mess from the boys attempting every sport ever invented, only to have Nebula beat them at all of them. This week really has been too long, but Tony supposes he should be thankful the kids don’t want to just watch Netflix and play video games for three weeks. Nebula was living in her room until Tony forced her out.That’s only for two weeks he notes dryly.or: Tony reflects  the state of himself and his family over a sunrise.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Nebula & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	You Came In With The Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the spawn of a million weeks inside with my family.

The glass door moves silently as Tony opens it slowly, careful not to spill his drink and stir the puppy sleeping in his arms. He closes it and puts the puppy down onto a wicker chair. He sets down his coffee on the glass table with a _clink_ and makes his way to the stairs that lead down to the yard. He’s barefoot, but the wood is soft and dulled down by relentless rain and snowfall. He shivers as a breeze blows at the back of his neck and he sits down at the first steps, resting his elbows on his knees and looking forward. 

The trees sway as the wind riffles through them. The yard is an absolute mess from the boys attempting every sport ever invented, only to have Nebula beat them at all of them. This week really has been too long, but Tony supposes he should be thankful the kids don’t want to just watch Netflix and play video games for three weeks. Nebula was _living_ in her room until Tony forced her out. 

That’s only for two weeks he notes dryly. 

The sun peeks out from behind the trees, beams appearing through every creak the sun is able to find. Tony wishes he had a pair of sunglasses, but he doesn’t think it would really fit with his outfit, which is a worn grey shirt of Stephens and the pajama pants he always sleeps in. 

The sky turns orange and yellow, with red clouds as the sun rises. The morning is beautiful. Tony finds he really likes mornings, now that he can get to bed at a good time and wake up early enough to rise with the sun. Sometimes Stephen will join him if Tony decides to watch from their balcony, but more often than not he falls asleep. He’s had a very long week, but Tony is just grateful to spend time with his kids. 

He’s really afraid of being a father. It’s scary business, and half the time he doesn’t feel like he’s good enough to do it. Children- children are so delicate, so impressionable. Tony just wants to protect them from every new horror the world offers with every goddamn twist. He knows he’s not the best father, although he really tries, and maybe… maybe that's the problem. His kids make him feel so adequate though, they’re so smart. Stephen teased him, calling him doting, but that was before he met Tony’s sons, and he understood. 

Peter hasn’t been feeling well recently, but he insists he’s fine just because of the state of the world they're living in. Tony, but mostly Stephen had all the kids tested because he’s just that kind of paranoid, and they were all fine. Tony had to reassure a distraught Peter and coax him into bed. Peter is the kind of stubborn that is born from anxiety and natural knowledge. He’s smart, all of their kids are, but he overthinks. It took him an hour to get him to get into his pajamas and take the cold medicine Stephen texted Tony to use. Tony can’t help to smile at the memory, his sweet boy. 

A loud screeching startles him. Tony turns and looks up. The puppy raises his head sleepily. 

“Hi dad!” Harley yells from his window. 

“Top of the morning to you Harls. Aren’t you up a little early?” Tony asks, covering his eyes to see the teenager waving at him obnoxiously. 

“I’ve got plans today! Big plans! I’m gonna take a shower, get dressed-” Harley suddenly turns around. “Sorry Pete!” 

Tony smiles and rolls his eyes. “If you wake him up Harl-”

“Yeah yeah, I get the message.” Harley turns away and Tony stands up to get his coffee. He’s a little sore from sitting and thinking for so long, so he sits down in a wicker chair and waves to some joggers going down the winding path behind their fence. Music starts to play from Harleys window and Tony sighs. 

The glass creaks and Tony drinks his coffee before turning to see who it is. Stephen crosses his way to Tony, looking handsome with his hair wet and freshly dressed in a clean shirt, cardigan and his blue jeans. 

“Hi,” he says softly as Stephen presses a kiss to his head and sits across from him. They’re both facing the orange sun and purple sky. 

“Morning.” 

“How’s Peter?”

“He’s sleeping. I caught him on the phone with Ned at three in the morning after you left, so he must be feeling better.”

“... and I didn’t know about this, why?” Tony tilts his head, drinking more before his cup gets cold. 

“You were asleep, and I know you would’ve stayed up with him through the whole night.” He doesn’t sound bitter or jealous, the way Steve or Ty would. He sounds matter of fact and knowing, which is something that still, after all these years, drives Tony crazy. 

Tony smiles at that and Stephen reaches for his hand. 

“Do you want breakfast?” Stephen asks. Tony nods and Stephen stands up. He can’t stand sitting for long, because he always needs to be doing something and being active. He’s pleased to still be needed at the hospital, he likes working. Tony on the other hand, is content with a break to be with his kids. He’s got responsibilities, lord knows Pepper would be knocking down his door if he didn’t do his part, social distancing be damned. 

This time Stephen gives him a sweet kiss on the lips and pulls away with that boyish look on his face. “You really need a shower.” 

“I didn’t receive an invitation.” Tony snarks back. 

“You smell!” Stephen calls, closing the glass door. Tony smiles, all big and happy, and so fucking content he can feel it bubbling up in his chest. It simmers down but it's still there and he looks out to the horizon. 

There’s Tony and his sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe everyone, and stay healthy. Reach out to the people you love. 
> 
> And thank you for reading!


End file.
